english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
The Legend of Korra (2012)
The Legend of Korra is an American animated television series that premiered on Nickelodeon television network in April 14, 2012 and ended it's run in December 19, 2014 with 52 episodes in fou seasons. The series is a sequel to Avatar: The Last Airbender. The series was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. The series has become both a critical and commercial success. It obtained the highest audience total in 2012 for animated series. The reviewers praised the series for it's high production values and for addressing difficult sociopolitical issues. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *David Faustino - Mako *Janet Varney - Korra *P.J. Byrne - Bolin 'Secondary Cast' *Adrian LaTourelle - Unalaq *Alyson Stoner - Opal *Anne Heche - Suyin Beifong *Aubrey Plaza - Eska *Darcy Rose Byrnes - Ikki *Dee Bradley Baker - Naga, Pabu *Henry Rollins - Zaheer *J.K. Simmons - Tenzin *James Remar - Tonraq *John Michael Higgins - Varrick *Kiernan Shipka - Jinora *Lisa Edelstein - Kya *Logan Wells - Meelo *Mindy Sterling - Lin Beifong *Richard Riehle - Bumi *Seychelle Gabriel - Asami Sato *Skyler Brigmann - Kai *Spencer Garrett - President Raiko *Stephanie Sheh - Zhu Li *Steve Blum - Amon *Zelda Williams - Kuvira 'Minor Cast' *Aaron Himelstein - Desna *AJ Gentile - Council Page, Metalbender Officer (ep9), Police Clerk#1 (ep10) *Alex McKenna - Senna *Alexander Martella - Naotak; Age 14 (ep11) *Alyson Stoner - Female Bandit (ep40) *Amy Gross - Ginger *Amy Hill - Acolyte (ep14) *Andrea Romano - Innkeeper (ep35) *Andrew Kishino - Big Chou (ep19), Townsman (ep19) *April Stewart - Firelord Izumi (ep48), Raava *Ashley Boettcher - Little Girl (ep28) *Bailey Gambertoglio - Kind Spirit (ep19) *Barbara Goodson - Shaman *Bruce Davison - Fire Lord Zuko, Guard (ep36) *Caitlin Carmichael - Tuyen (ep43) *Carlos Alazraqui - Chow, Earth Kingdom Guard (ep29), Guard#3 (ep30), Otaku (ep33), Protestor, Radio Operator (ep37), Royal Guard (ep37), Ruffled Police Officer (ep1), Rustler (ep33), Tonraq (ep1), Train Guard (ep29), Uncle (ep29), Yung *Chris Hardwick - Sokka (ep9) *Chris Hill - Fruithog (ep27), Reporter#2 (ep27), Shopkeeper (ep27) *Clancy Brown - Yakone *Cora Baker - 4-Year Old Korra *D.B. Sweeney - Aang *Daniel Dae Kim - Hiroshi Sato *Dante Basco - General Iroh *David Kaufman - Arik (ep36) *Dee Bradley Baker - Additional Animals (ep33), Animal Gaggle (ep43), Baby Bison, Bison (ep40), Bull Frog (ep42), Bum-Ju, Bunny Spirits (ep52), Butler (ep7), Camels (ep36), Cow Hippos (ep40), Earth Empire Captain (ep52), Evacuee (ep51), Helmsman, Juicy (ep49), Juji, Lemurs, Mula, Oogi, Pepper, Poki, Pyrotechnics Guy (ep18), Radio Host (ep6), Spirits (ep35), Sugar Glider (ep46), Tarrlok, White Lotus Guard#1 (ep28) *Fisher Stevens - Shady Shin *Gary Cole - Dai Li Sergeant, Rich Man (ep29) *George Coe - Toza (ep2) *Greg Baldwin - Looter (ep37), Soldier#1 (ep43), Uncle Iroh *Greg Binkley - Kong (ep36) *Greg Cipes - Cousin (ep29), Tu *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Dark Spider Spirit (ep25), Intense Woman (ep35), Ming-Hua, Spirit Mushroom (ep25), Wife (ep28), Young Lin Beifong (ep32) *Hector Elizondo - Wan Shi Tong (ep22) *Jacob Bertrand - Noatak; Age 6, 8 & 10 (ep11) *James Garrett - Avatar Roku (ep19) *James Sie - Abbot Shung (ep14), Lau Gan-Lan (ep7) *Janet Varney - May (ep22) *Jason Harris - Assistant Director (ep18), Automatons (ep23), Evil Unalaq, Movie President (ep23), Ring Announcer *Jason Isaacs - Commander Zhao (ep25) *Jason Marsden - Guy#1 (ep32), Huan, Settler (ep20), Spirit Aye-Aye *Jason Miller - Guard#2 (ep28), Guy in Crowd (ep27), Leader (ep27) *Jayne Taini - Aunt (ep29), Queen Hou-Ting *Jeff Bennett - Air Acolyte (ep40), Bailiff (ep9), Carnival Barker (ep13), Co-Pilot (ep36), Engineer (ep13), Excited Man (ep16), Fishmonger, Gangster (ep23), Guard (ep40), Guard (ep52), Guard#1 (ep28), Head Soldier (ep46), Helmsman (ep50), Jim (ep22), Kuon (ep28), Man (ep41), News Reporter (ep17), Northern General (ep17), Northern Guardsman (ep16), Officer (ep10), Pilot (ep50), Police Officer (ep32), Prisoner (ep36), Promoter (ep40), Radio Broadcaster, Random Spirit#1 (ep19), Reporter#2 (ep4), Ring Announcer, Royal Guard#2 (ep30), Seedy Guy (ep43), Soldier#2 (ep43), White Lotus (ep22) *Jennifer Hale - Avatar Kyoshi (ep19) *Jessie Flower - Young Suyin Beifong (ep32) *Jim Cummings - Deep Voice Narrator, Hunter#3 (ep19), Karu, Lion Turtle, Rebel (ep23) *Jim Meskimen - Air Acolyte (ep33), Avatar Kuruk (ep19), Baatar Sr., Bathroom Attendant (ep46), Conductor (ep51), Daw, Driver (ep32), Guard (ep27), Guard (ep44), Guard (ep45), Guard Post Soldier (ep46), Hunter#1 (ep19), Mecha Suit (ep51), Police Dispatcher (ep32), Red Lotus Guard#2 (ep39), Reporter#1 (ep27), Sentry (ep31), Spirit One (ep49), Train Conductor (ep46) *Joey Richter - Hong Li (ep34) *John Michael Higgins - Bandit Leader (ep40), Front Desk Clerk (ep42), Guard#3 (ep34), Tourist#1 (ep48) *Jon Heder - Ryu, Ryu's Dad (ep48) *Jonathan Adams - Northern Soldier (ep24), Security Guard (ep21), Vaatu *Justin Prentice - Jaya *Kate Higgins - Toph Beifong *Keone Young - Northern Soldier *Kevin Michael Richardson - Butakha (ep3), Doorman (ep3), Lightning Bolt Zolt (ep3), Old Salt (ep13) *Keythe Farley - Captain (ep36), Dai Li Agent (ep36) *Kristy Wu - P'Li *Lance Henriksen - Lieutenant *Marcus Toji - Little Chou (ep19), Wei, Wing *Maria Bamford - Air Acolyte Woman (ep10), Buttercup Raiko (ep23), Elderly Woman (ep43), Fan Girl (ep2), Female Airbender (ep33), Pema, Police Clerk#2 (ep10), Radio Operator (ep50), Reporter#3 (ep27), Ryu's Mom *Mark Allan Stewart - Lu *Matthew Willig - Muscly Man (ep35) *Maurice LaMarche - Aiwei, Chef, Defense Attorney (ep9), Guard#2 (ep34), Tavern Owner (ep35) *Max Charles - Skeptical Spirit (ep41) *Michael Donovan - Mayor (ep28) *Michael Yurchak - Viper *Mindy Sterling - Fire Nation Councilwoman (ep4), Shop Owner (ep40) *Mitchell Whitfield - Conductor (ep29), Engineer (ep36), Gun, Royal Guard#1 (ep30), Waiter (ep29) *Morgan Gingerich - Light Spirit (ep41) *Nicholas Braico - Kind Spirit#2 (ep19), Tarrlok; Age 3, 5 & 7 (ep11) *Nika Futterman - Ahnah (ep46) *Nolan North - Metalbender Cop (ep23), Rebel Leader *Pat Fraley - Gombo (ep29) *Paul Nakauchi - Acupuncturist (ep32), Chou the Elder (ep19) *Peter Giles - Ghazan, Guard#1 (ep32), Guard#1 (ep34) *Philece Sampler - Toph Beifong, Vendor (ep41), Woman (ep41) *Rami Malek - Tahno *Richard Epcar - Captain Saikhan, Firebender Gangster (ep1), Husband (ep10) *Richard Riehle - Warehouse Worker (ep7) *Rick Zieff - Assistant Director (ep21), Gang *Robert Morse - Governor (ep40) *Roger L. Jackson - Male Nomad (ep20) *S. Scott Bullock - Two Toed Ping (ep18) *Sean Gantka - Greenhorn (ep13), Hasook (ep2) *Serena Williams - Female Sage (ep19) *Spencer Garrett - Guard (ep48), Lookout (ep44), Male Bandit (ep40), Soldier (ep50) *Stephanie Sheh - Girl (ep42), Kid (ep42), Rohan (ep52) *Stephen Root - Hobo, Phonograph Vendor (ep1), White Lotus Leader (ep1) *Stephen Stanton - Air Lion Turtle (ep20), Old Wan (ep20) *Steve Blum - Baraz, Crazy Yao (ep19), Hunter#2 (ep19), Red Lotus Guard#1 (ep39), Spirit Frog (ep19) *Steven Yeun - Wan *Sunil Malhotra - Guard (ep50), Mecha Suit#1 (ep52), Prince Wu, White Lotus Guard#2 (ep28) *Susan Silo - Yin *Tim Hedrick - Roh-Tan *Todd Haberkorn - Baatar Jr. *Tom Kane - Judge Hotah (ep16) *Tom Kenny - Referee *Travis Willingham - Ganbat (ep33), Huntsman (ep19), Random Spirit#2 (ep19) *Wade Williams - Captain (ep18) *Zach Callison - Skoochy (ep3), Tarrlok; Age 11 (ep11) 'Special Guest Stars' *Eva Marie Saint as Katara 'Additional Voices By' *AJ Gentile *Adrian LaTourelle *Alex McKenna *Amy Hill *Clancy Brown *Clyde Kusatsu *Darcy Rose Byrnes *Dave Thomas *Dee Bradley Baker - Blueberry Spicehead (ep16), Juniper Lightning Bug (ep16), Princess Rainbow (ep16), Sky Bisons, Twinkle Starchild (ep16) *Greg Baldwin *J.K. Simmons *Janet Varney *Jason Harris *Jeff Bennett *Jonathan Adams *Kate Higgins *Keone Young *Kevin Michael Richardson *Kiernan Shipka *Maria Bamford *Maurice LaMarche *Michael Yurchak *Mindy Sterling *Nolan North *Richard Epcar *Richard Riehle *Sean Gantka *Steve Blum *Tom Kenny 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Dee Bradley Baker - Dog (ep41) Category:Cartoons Category:2012 Cartoons